Jane and Alarick
by Reus-poetry
Summary: "Promise me." She took his hands. "That you'll never do anything which you think or feel is wrong. Promise me." Mikan demanded with tears still prickling down her chin. Even if the light is stolen from you. "I promise." He swore and Natsume knew this was a promise from the depth of his heart and he wouldn't break it even if his life depended on it.


Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice, always has and always will.

You might wanna buckle up with your drink and chips cause this is one Hella long chapter.

The song is Unity by Lisa Komine.

* * *

Her father had gone bonkers, England had gone bonkers and the entire world had gone bonkers too leaving her alone to be sane.

This was absurd. The idea in itself made no sense. They were and she quote 'trying to protect her from the cruelty of the present world.

Mikan Jane Sakura was officially baffled. It was the time of war, she understood her father who suddenly had developed concern for her out of the blue. He wanted to send her away from Britain, away from the main War centres, yes, she was fine until the part he added that she would be stranded on an island of theirs. Alone. No one would accompany her to the island, she'd be literally and figuratively be isolated on Isle Basal.

Yes, that's the part her father lost her.

And suppose if a plague broke out in the island? She would die alone, how pitiful was that? But no, her father rest assured her that no such 'nusiance' would occur. But still sending her alone to an Island seemed far fetched.

But she conceded to his argument, agreeing the if it was for her good but she feared if Germany was to win the War or her entire family were killed, just who would rescue her off the damn island?

But nonetheless, Mikan mustered up her resolve, for she knew she couldn't be a proven hindrance to her father or her brothers, Kitsuneme and Tsubasa Sakura. They would always be worried of her since she's the only one all alone at home, her mother had passed away long before she was even eight. Which is why though reluctant she conceded into agreeing to going to that godforsaken island in the first place.

She set foot on the shore from the rowing boat , "Take care, Mik. We'll be back every once a month." Kit (Short for Kitsuneme) promised as he hugged his sister. "You too, brother." Mikan said as she hugged her brothers for a long time.

They left by rowing the boat, on the island apart from the grass eating animals was a house docked by the ocean and the light house which was at a distance.

Now feeling the absence of her brothers, Mikan realized she was going to be alone for a long time.

Only if she knew how wrong she absolutely was.

* * *

Mikan had taken a liking towards Shakespeare, though most of his works were brutal such as Titus Andronicus, she found that his works somehow exalted her English by a leap.

She had grown accustomed to her routines, normally she'd cook herself a small breakfast even though the kitchen was well-stocked, she even learnt fishing as her past time, books were becoming more or less of a boring companion, sometimes she'd walk along the shore barefoot since there really wasn't anyone on the island, she was practically the only human so that gave her a few liberties which were nice to experience.

But one such afternoon, Mikan was once again slowly walking along the waves, not wearing any shoes while the bright lights of the sun shined on her skin and she felt really relaxed but suddenly something caught her eye, something had been swept ashore, Mikan narrowed her eyes, as she carefully stepped closer to thing only then did she realize that it wasn't a thing but a human, a male to be precise who was laying on his stomach and the back of head was positioned towards her.

Mikan went closer before she abruptly came to halt her movement, the man had a red band with the 'Swastika' symbol on it. She widened her eyes.

He was a Nazi.

Her first instinct was to see if he was alive, but the said man had his back heaving in and out rhythmically and she assumed he was still alive which now meant she was supposed to run back to her house and shut herself the hell inside those walls. He might be awake in a few moments, but Mikan didn't want to stay there till that actually happened.

Mikan quickly locked the door and bolted it with a steel lock, shut the windows, her heart beat fastened by the moment, what if he came in and killed her when he comes to know that she's English born? Her accent was a perfect giveaway and besides, the island was rooted in English waters .

Oh Christ! To avoid her death or anything bad was the reason she moved to the goddamn island and now a Nazi man of all people was alone on island with her.

Just her luck.

Mikan neither slept or at until evening when a knock was heard on her door, she panicked, What was she even supposed to do?

"Is anyone there?" His german accent hovered all over his words.

Tears grew visible in her eyes, her heart was practically in her mouth and it took everything in Mikan's self-control to not have a mental breakdown, she was shivering out of fear to the point she couldn't even stand on her feet.

But Mikan was her father's daughter. She needed to buckle up, it was true she might be frightened out of her wits but being fearful was not something Mikan did, she was a fearless, boisterous and sarcastic woman who had no clue just when to shut up.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, yes I am." She softly said.

The man on the other side of the door stiffened, she was clearly English. But seriously what else was he expecting to find on am island which was on English waters, his name was Natsume Alarick Hyuuga, a German and initially a volunteer corp, he had been on a ship, which had been to attack Britain on the west, but as Natsume was leaning against the rail, he lost his balance and fell into the ocean, part of war ship strategy was once a man falls into the waters, the ship doesn't stop and the man is left behind.

Natsume was second in command to the commander-in-chief of the army and his longtime bestfriend, Mochiage Ralph René who had seen him falling off the rail, he knew help would come for him soon.

Therefore, he ended up being swept away by the waves to the shore of an island and he saw a cabin, he observed it for a while but since all lights were off, the door and windows were shut,Natsume assumed no one was present but it seems like he was proven wrong (rarely happened that) there seemed to be a woman living in the house and he guessed she already knew that he was a Nazi, which explained the closed doors and windows.

He flinched wondering if she was the only one present, he quickly withdrew away from the house and sat on the branch of the tree further away from the cabin.

Mikan was honestly surprised when she didn't hear a reply, but now she became even more wary, she was cooking herself dinner, and then she quietly narrowed her eyes as she wondered if he needed something to eat or drink after all it probably took some energy for one to keep afloat, and maybe he was even tired.

Mikan shook her head violently, she couldn't give him food, he probably won't eat cause he may think that there's poison in it and she was trying to kill him. If Nazi which he was and if he knew she was English, which he might as well have guessed,then he'd definitely waste the food she made. So instead of that, Mikan kept a blanket and a coat outside the window, if not food the least she could give is shelter.

Her humanity hadn't died yet. She refuse to treat the man with the same atrocities he might have committed against her countrymen and Jews. Mikan couldn't be inhumane, even if her life depended on it.

She tentatively opened her window at the back of her house and through the curtain she kept a blanket and a coat to protect him against the wind and rough night.

Ofcourse, Mikan didn't put her entire faith into the fact that he may take it but when she got up the next morning Mikan couldn't deny that her heart didn't do a small dance when they cloth material had vanished overnight.

* * *

No really.

He thought she was pitying him and had kept the blanket and coat out to which he was outrightly revolted but half way into the night Natsume understood why exactly had she given it to him. The winds growled with a certain coldness that made him shiver after gritting out much of ego his common sense won the battle if he needed to survive then he'd have to take what he got.

It was strange for her to even care in the first place, they were in middle of a war, why would she be traitor to her own country? He was an enemy, a cut-throat one who could kill her.

"Let me in." Natsume demanded, standing outside the patterned glass of the window.

Mikan blinked a couple of times to reassure herself that she hadn't imagined the husky voice that she heard right now.

"Absolutely No." The firmness in her voice surprised Natsume who narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why?"

"Well, let me think." Her voice hinted at sarcasm. "Maybe because you could kill me for you detest my motherland."

Why he could feel her rolling her eyes was beyond Natsume's comprehension.

"Then why did offer what you did last night?" Only after the words flew past his lips did Natsume realize how wrong they were or rather sounded.

"Jesus Christ! Why does that sound so wrong?" The woman inside shrieked out and probably broke a glass.

Natsume blushed a tint of red before growing annoyed. "Answer the question peasant." He commanded while Mikan tightened her jaw at his tone of voice.

How dare he?

"Don't you dare use that tone on me, Mister. And I am most definitely not a peasant." She screamed back at the annoying man, Mikan was a high class aristocrat, she wouldn't let no man who thought she was dirt under his feet continue to think that way.

"Why did you?"Natsume asked more controlled, she narrowed her eyes when he didn't apologize, Natsume heard her sigh and move closer to the window.

Mikan was standing beside the window, "Because I am not you. No rather that I can't be you. It does not do well with my conscience to leave a human stranded outside while I live inside the comforts of shelter." He could distinguish that she was being innocent.

"Then why didn't you offer me food instead?" He curiously conjured.

"You'd assume I was trying to kill you and I dislike wasting food."

Natsume considered this. She was right, he would probably assume that, there was no reason to not assume that. "Don't you have any other on this island?"

"No." the reply came immediately.

"Then what gives you the confidence that I won't kill you, true, you might have given me a blanket and a coat but you're still a citizen of the enemy clan, woman or not, I will kill you if I even get a single chance. For if I don't, it will be betrayal to my fatherland." Natsume stated ruthlessly while Mikan swallowed hard.

"My father's men come here every once a month. There is no way to escape this island, you can't find shelter in the vegetation behind my house since it gives home to dangerous animals." Mikan lied confidently, there were no dangerous animals, all of them were herbivores. "The moment you step out of the vicinity of my house, you will be harmed."

She heard him chuckle, no she heard him have a full laugh. What was so funny in what she said? Or, she gulped, did he know that she was lying? Mikan didn't know which it was.

"Why do you laugh?" She inquired, confusion timid in her words.

"Dangerous animals can hardly be any competition to the danger I behold little girl." He smirked, and she felt him smirk. "You're giving a safe haven to a person who could slit you throat with a bare peace of wood and still have no qualms about it. Are you sure of your actions?"

Which begged the question, was she?

Mikan wetted her lips, he was right, unfortunately, much to her utter chagrin and despair, if he was what he claimed to be then she should be more careful and that she was best off without helping him.

But how?

How could she leave a human, Nazi or not, to fend for themselves no matter how capable they claimed to be? How could she possibly deny her compassion which was scratching her surfaces now to allow it to happen? Yes, she was worried about her own safety, but Mikan was a caring person if nothing, what if the man died? She would be devastated, disgusted with her own actions and always wonder what would have happened had she provided him a haven.

Mikan inhaled a deep breath,she had her resolve grounded now, if she was going to die at this man's hands which was highly unlikely because she was going to be extremely wary."Yes." She staunchly answered, at the other side of the window Natsume waited for a shaky 'No' or no reply at all, he hadn't really expected her to give an outright answer and that to a 'yes'.

Didn't she know of the dangers he held? He was more murderous than those animals in the forest, a grand multitude times more in fact, either she was dumb which he didn't really think she was or she had ulterior motives, but she didn't sound like that either. Natsume Alarick Hyuuga knew when a person lied, his training in the army had thought him many a things, the most prominent being to know when exactly the opposite party had other motives.

"I am willing to provide you a safe haven regardless of the fact that you might prove to be a danger to my status of living provided that You will never enter the premises of this house." Her voice came again and it astonished him, was she mental? He reckoned.

If Mikan was expecting a reply, she didn't get one, Natsume just slid against the wall next to the window, and stayed there for quite some time.

 _English woman,_ he decided, _were strange._

That evening she offered him hot broth and a glass of water, he was extremely doubtful and cynical of the fact that she may have added poison, but he ate it anyways, and was surprised when he woke up alive

"What's your name?" Natsume questioned when he didn't get enough sleep in the night even though the blanket and coat provided were warm. He was curious about her, only having heard her voice, he pondered if she had typical blonde hair and blue eyes like most part of people belonging to Britain did.

Mikan was caught off guard by his voice that she almost dropped her book, she blinked,and knew that she couldn't tell her full name. "Jane." She replied instead.

"What is yours?" She asked.

"I never told I would reveal mine." Natsume smirked outside the window while Mikan frowned.

"Bu-But I revealed mine it's only fair you do." She retorted.

"I don't recall forcing you into it." He chuckled and that infuriated her.

"You ..you...ugh. Never mind. All you Germans are the same. Sly and inhumane." Mikan haughtily stated before realizing exact what had she she said.

Natsume clenched his teeth and anger bubbled inside him so hard that he punched the wall beside the window and Mikan jumped back, the hair at the back of he neck standing erect. She knew she shouldn't have, oh damn her ruddy, little mouth for running off as such.

"You vile, English, whore. " He screamed infuriated, his crimson orbs raging with acrimony, her hazel eyes widened at once at the insult, none treated her with as much as disrespect the man had conveyed in a sentence.

"Why?" Mikan demanded, "Because I spoke the truth? Does it hurt to hear the bare, raw truth?" She fiercely retorted.

"The truth? What is wrong in avenging one's country when it had been subjected to so much of humiliation?" Natsume shouted as he continued on his rant, "Where did the words sly and inhumane go when the Weimar Republic was signing the Treaty of Versailles which deprived Germany of all its colonial possessions and placed an enormous compensation in the form of War indemnity,huh?"

Mikan's tongue grew silent and her gaze softened at the window as she moved closer, "I agree..." She said softly while Natsume furrowed his brows at her statement and he listened to her curiously, "..that the Treaty of Versailles was absolutely harsh and inhumane, and Oh lord! There aren't words enough to describe the impact and the humiliating terms of the Treaty signed in the suburbs of Paris. That was a major mistake on the side of the Allies. I understand that your anger and feeling of vengeance..."

But Mikan's voice grew firm, stern and rooted.".. _However_ ," He felt her narrowing her eyes when she continued, "..That does not do in accordance with blaming the entire war and committing atrocities on a race which didn't even take part in the first World War ." She ferociously declared.

"Jews are responsible for our loss." He stated laced with venom and it almost reached to poison her.

"And why? For what whatever reason?" She harshly questioned back.

"Because our Duce said so."

Mikan let out a dry laugh with a roll of her eyes."And you Ofcourse believed whatever he said. How about I educate you about a little something? Are you sure you aren't believing everything you want to hear?" She asked him and that made Natsume's breathing to come to a stop.

 _Are you sure you aren't_ _believing everything you want to believe?_

Her question had made a deep impression and Mikan hadn't even realized how big as she stormed into her room and threw the book at the other side of the of the bedstead. She went to sleep angry.

It was silly to even think he'd understand, after all he probably had Hitler's ideals practically embedded to his brain and soul, he probably was among the brainwashed ones and would try to kill her come morning light. But presently, Mikan couldn't muster the will to care about it.

Both of them hardly caught a wink of sleep that night, Natsume sat outside, the coat he wore with the blanket wrapped around it hardly provided warmth against the harsh cold she had shot against him.

Words, he relented, could hurt worse than any weapon, but truth behind the words could kill a man slowly instead of plunging him right into death.

Natsume chose to forget the entire ordeal instead of keeping it in his memory. After all for a man like him accepting her admissions would mean that everything he ever learnt was just a plain white lie.

Something which was hard for him to accept.

* * *

In the morning light, he expected to here the clashing of the waves against the shore, the howl of warm breeze what Natsume didn't expect was hot breakfast kept near the window with a glass of orange juice.

Typical English breakfast.

She surprised him regularly now, and she was making a habit out of it.

Mikan having forgotten the rage controlling her body last night she, now, merely stared at the shelf of books, maybe, she was too harsh at him, but she didn't regret her words.

She never has and never will.

But when she saw the plate and glass disappear, Mikan blurted out a loud "I am sorry."

Natsume almost choked on his food, he coughed sophisticatedly and stared at the window with a brow raised,first, she blows up on his and the next she apologizes, he was beginning to think the woman had to seriously consider her priorities.

"Why?"

"Because it was horrible of me to assume that all Germans are sly and inhumane." She confessed after battering her ego, Mikan was quite a vain woman so it took her a while to apologize.

"And what makes you think otherwise?"

"It's just wrong of me to assume. Besides, are you implying that I'm right having assumed so?" She shot back.

"Alarick." He replied, completely irrelevant to her question, Mikan blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Call me Alarick." Natsume conceded, and it wasn't supposed to, no it really, it shouldn't have made Mikan smile content but she did anyways.

She knew it wasn't his real name, he wasn't dumb or stupid to give away his name and neither did he trust her much presently.

"Alarick." She repeated, and Natsume shot up with an electrical rush going down his spine and so was did he that almost spilled his orange juice, something about the way she said his name (not even the actual name) established familiarity, and much to his dismay, a craving.

"But you don't sound like a person whose name would start from A."

"You mean that you judge people first letter of their initial letter with the way they sound?" Incredulity was clear in his voice.

"Umm..Yes." Mikan admitted. "You sound more of a 'N' or a 'H' man you know? "

"And your reason for having a penchant like that is?"

"Well, I just do." She justified."Can't I do it just because I feel like I should?"

"No." He bluntly disagreed. "Goodness me, your reasons are as two grains of wheat hidden in two bushels of chaff." Natsume quoted casually and then there was a moment of Silence and Natsume frowned at it almost to the point that he was tempted to stand up and knock on the window.

"Y-You read Shakespeare." Mikan said accusingly,"That what you said right now was quoted by Bassanio to Antonio in-"

"-The Merchant of Venice."He competed. Natsume hadn't meant for explicitly showing that capability out, but he did and since he did there was no use of hiding it.

"No wonder your English sounds fluent and polished, Rick." Mikan marvelled.

Smirking at the complement concietedly, he asked the question which had been stirred by her previous statement. "Rick?"

"Uhh, short for Alarick." She explained.

There it was again.

He felt a wave of excitement flow in his veins and he be damned to hell if he tried to disagree with it.

"Jane, was it?" He recalled.

Mikan stopped stirring the soup she was preparing, why did that feel so intimate? It was not supposed to be, definitely not supposed to be then why did she feel her body tremble?

"Yes." She responded softly.

And for once both of them wondered how the other looked like, and what would have been the case had the window and glass not been separating them.

* * *

Many days passed and they would have conversations for hours together, mainly because Mikan's homor enthralled Natsume and his replies always baffled her.

Both of them had discussed their lives before and about their family but Natsume hadn't still revealed his name nor what position he was at the Army, and it went the same way for Mikan for she didn't disclose her name or her societal class. Azumi Yukihira was a known man in Germany, mainly because he was an extremely good tactition, her father was helping Churchill in many ways of War. And the Germans knew of him and loathed him (or anyone related to him) to the point that he might be killed on sight as soon as he'd step inside the boundaries of Germany. Not like he ever would anyways.

They had occasional fights but nothing significant. All in all, both of them enjoyed the others company. But the more they grew closer the more casual and off-guarded they both became, and the crave to see the other physically became stronger and stronger.

Mikan removed the original edition of 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen from the top most shelf-which mind you took some substantial amount of effort- her father's last request was to read it when she reached the island but it never occurred to Mikan just why had she not read it? What exactly was stopping her?

Mikan opened the book as soon as she did a letter fell out, creases were formed on her forehead when she arched both her brows together.

'To my most prized possession: Mikan.'

And something about how the letter was titled made Mikan feel like she may not be able to talk to Natsume for the rest of the day, which he was fine with since he went to explore the light house and spent his afternoon and evening there.

 _'My dear Mikan,_

 _I hope you are keeping well when you receive this letter. As a father, I know haven't done my part well but I sincerely wished to do it now, I love you my darling daughter and it is my love that compelled me to send you somewhere safe and away from the scourge of War. I hope this letter has reached you in high spirits, but also with a warning, if ever the island is under a threat, supposed if a German navy terrorizes it, you must remember that underneath the table of the living room is a trapdoor which leads you to the opposite coast of the island at where the cabin is located, there is a boat,a rowing boat, I have seen you with Tsubasa near the shores where our house originally had been, you know your ways through the long oars and even though that was rebellious of a woman to learn, coming from our society, I am proud that you went against rules and customs._

 _And if you are half as fierce as your mother, Yuka was, then rest be my worries, you will make your way through. She died protecting you from a ruffian and if given another chance, she'd do it again in a heartbeat is what I am rest assured of._

 _Your mother always loved you, always has and always will. You're much like her, she couldn't obey ultimatums and rules even if her life depended on it._

 _But wherever you are, keep it in memory that Yuka and I adored you and we are proud of you the English woman you've become._

 _Yours affectionately,_

 _Azumi Yukihira._

Mikan clasped a hand over her mouth as she sobbed, everything about the letter made her feel morose and sad, her mother was a topic that neither her father nor her brothers ever discussed with her, but this entire confession made her detest the war more than she did, which she thought wasn't possible but seems like she was proven wrong.

Natsume returned in the night, food was kept for him like always, with a note saying that a bottle of old whiskey was somewhere near the entrance of the house. Her handwriting was neat,sophisticated, if he had to place a bet he'd say she's rich, an aristocrat perhaps? But the letter were shaking and there was a drop of water or something which was on the paper.

She was crying. He realized, and concern rose in his mind. Natsume would ask her about it tommorow.

Only that didn't exactly happen.

Apparently because it had escaped Mikan's memory, that her brothers were to arrive next day at the crack of dawn no less.

* * *

Mikan thought nothing could surprise her anymore after Natsume's arrival but seeing her Brother's boat being docked ashore sure did.

She quickly rushed to the back of her house where the window was and called out loudly "Alarick!"

Yes, that was enough to stir him awake. "Jesus Christ! What is it Jane? I hardly got a wink of sleep last night."

"You need to leave to the light house through the forest . My brothers are here." Her voice made him shoot up attentively and soundlessly he left.

Tsubasa was happy to been seen at by Mikan, she was disappointed that Kit hadn't accompanied him, but she greeted his friend, Akira Tono with as much as enthusiasm as she could muster up.

The War was on a quiet stance, nothing was really happening, nothing of significance atleast, and to make matters worse for England, there was a little bit of unrest going in most of its colonies like India.

"Though Mikan," Tono continued, "I must ask though, why is there a blanket at the back of the house?"

Mikan stiffened, "Well, I...like...to sleep...there." She tried reasoning and understood that she did a terrible job at explaining it because it didn't even sound convincing to herself.

Tono and Tsubasa shared amused looks. They filled out the ration for the month nonetheless and didn't question further. At evening they left, bidding goodbye and hugs were exchanged between the siblings, Tsubasa promised to be there along with Kit.

But when the boat was at sea, away from the Island Basal's shore, Tono noticed the figure of a man in the light house, he shrugged off thinking it was merely his imagination but mentioned it to Tsubasa regardless, Tsubasa who was more wary decided that the news should reach Father and Kit, because if there was someone on the island with Mikan, it meant danger to his sibling who he adored greatly.

* * *

Mikan was fiddling with her golden locket, it was apparently the last thing her mother had left behind and was precious to her.

She was waiting patiently for Natsume to come back and he did, but a bit early into the night and surprisingly he had a lot to eat for dinner such as a strawberry cake, a dish of Späzle and Bratwurst made from beef (which by the way were both German dishes, and it was beyond Natsume's understanding exactly how did she acquire the recipe.) and an old bottle of wine.

"You're exceedingly happy today, what news have your brothers brought about the war?" He asked.

Mikan without a filter told him everything they did, he wasn't affected by any of it which worried him, Natsume just put the matter at the back of his head,thinking he'd regard to that later.

"Say Jane, have you been engaged?" Natsume asked thoughtfully.

"No." Mikan's reply was slow because it was question she didn't expect but then again what could have she possibly expected from a man like him.

"I see."

"Are you?" She asked, and felt childish as she hoped for a no.

"No." Her heart breath a sigh of relief and a silence followed.

"Oh and were you crying last night?" He asked suddenly, making Mikan almost fall of her chair.

How. On. Earth. Did. He. Know?

"I ..no, I didn't." She lied.

"You should know by now that I can always catch you lying, Jane. Your words may lie but your voice remains truthful." He chuckled, and it was truly music to her ears.

"I acquired a truth which made me infinitely sad." She confessed was could sense it in her voice.

"Of what sort?"

"Of the sort that makes me feel humiliated, ashamed and sad all at once."

"Is it in relevance to your father?" Natsume put his hand on the patterned window as if reaching out to her.

"It's more yielding towards my Mother, Rick. It seems she died while protecting me." Mikan stated while being on the other side of the window, putting her hand exactly where Natsume's hand was.

"It is gonna be alright, Jane." Natsume comforted, hoping that the warmth of his words would reach her and it did. Mikan smiled at his effort and let her hand rest on the glass while Natsume did the same on the other side of the glass.

And once again they found themselves wishing that the damned glass wasn't where it was.

Later that night, Natsume wondered of what his ideals were now, the ones he had been initially was now broken and that didn't affect him, she had changed him, she had made his blind eyes open and see what he had been believing in, he loved his fatherland but now had come to dislike the ideals of the man dictating them. The more he thought about it the more repulsed and saddened he became by them.

 _Are you sure you aren't believing everything you want to hear?_

The question which he had initially been asked, it rang in his head like a church bell, only instead of bringing faith and religion, it called for doubt and suspicion.

And then it hit him. Hard.

How could he have been so blind?

Nonetheless, he was happy to have changed his views, Natsume Alarick Hyuuga was genuinely happy to have finally understood what Mikan had been talking about the first time he met her.

Natsume wanted to tell her, he decided he'd tell her in the morning , Yes, he'd finally admit how wrong he was. God! She had always been right and he had been too stuck up to agree to it. Though the only problem was that he didn't get up that morning as early as he normally would, Mikan frowned as she heard his quiet snores, he was still sleeping even at early afternoon, she reckoned he was tired because the previous day he had gone to the light house, he must have been exhausted, she reasoned.

Natsume yawned, that was some good sleep he had had in many days, he cracked his knuckles and strained muscles, but suddenly his ears grew wary, he craned his neck to catch a glance of a mighty ship being docked at the harbour and even by a single glance he knew which ship it was.

The Victoria. Fully completed by 1859. The last wooden decked ship which Britain made. At that point Natsume thanked his stars for having accurate knowledge of ships.

Mikan had betrayed him. No, she couldn't have, maybe she had, doubt spoke in his mind, maybe she told her brothers and they brought a whole battalion to torture information out of him. Maybe he had been wrong about everything right from the start.

Natsume shook his head and without thinking he jumped to his feet, and he ran to the front door and found it unlocked, perhaps, Mikan no longer found the point in locking it since Natsume wouldn't enter the house and no one was there on the island apart from the pair of them.

He pushed the door open and shut it behind him, searching for the owner of whose voice he conversed with for so long. Natsume's glare searched the entire room but didn't find her anywhere.

"Alarick?" His crimson orbs shot up to stare at a pair of hazel ones.

Honestly, Mikan couldn't decide who was more surprised her or the man in front of her.

Both their hearts fluttered at the sight of eachother."Jane." He softly said and Good Lord! His crimson eyes were so tantalizing.

And both of them sub-consciously realized that they had fallen into a greater danger which was far more merciless than any War could procure.

God forbid. They had fallen in love with eachother.

Mikan shook off her stupor and so did Natsume, "Why are you-" Mikan stopped mid way when the sight outside her window right next to the door caught her attention. Tsubasa and a battalion of soldiers marched out from the rowing boat.

"You need to leave, Good Lord! they'll shoot you dead if you don't." She stated more to herself than Natsume. And by that reply, Natsume understood that she hadn't betrayed him.

Mikan rushed to the living room, pushed the table at the center effortlessly, without his help, which made Natsume wonder exactly how strong the woman was.

Beneath the table, true to her father's word was a trap door,

"Listen," The brunette instructed him. "You must travel down the path and at the end of it you will be guided to the shore of the opposite end of the Island Basal and over there, there will be a rowing boat and a map inside, I trust that you can navigate yourself through these waters and take yourself to safety, am I right in assuming so?" Mikan asked while Natsume obediently nodded.

She rushed into the kitchen, took a small bag, stuffed with as much as bread as she could and threw in a couple of water bottles with a small blanket.

Mikan handed it over to Natsume who took it willingly and was standing and looking at her with a look which aroused a feeling of pain in her chest. She turned away from him with her back facing him instead.

No, she had to control herself, couldn't let her tears fall down, had to be strong. But the fact that she may never be able to see him again was scorching her soul.

 _Stand up together, we take each other's hands._

A strong arm wrapped itself around Mikan's shoulder and pushed her towards his body, pulling her into a hug, while Natsume's free hand entwined itself against her palm.

"Don't." Natsume whispered, snuggling deeper into her auburn hair. "Don't deny it."

 _There is nothing to be frightened of,_

Tears welled up in her eyes and fell out of her eyes at the rate of lightning.

An embrace of love was said to heal you, but all it did was pierce holes into Mikan's body and remind her that it wouldn't last very long.

The sound of footsteps jerked both of them out of their stupor, Mikan turned to face his crimson orbs, "Promise me." She took his hands. "That you'll never do anything which you think or feel is wrong. Promise me." Mikan demanded with tears still prickling down her chin.

 _even if the light is stolen from you_

"I promise." He swore and Natsume knew this was a promise from the depth of his heart and he wouldn't break it even if his life depended on it.

 _Because I remember our feelings that are intertwined_

Natsume climbed down the trapdoor and before he almost descended, Mikan removed the gold chain around her neck and put it around his. "Keep me in your thoughts." She whispered, smiling radiantly at him.

A look of yearning throttled both of their hearts, and if they didn't meet in this life, both of them honestly had no clue what they would do without the other, in a time of a few months, they became a part of eachother maybe that's why separating hurt soo much.

 _Until we meet again, may mercy save you._

A knock was heard on the door a moment later and the trap door closed, Mikan quickly pushed the table over it and went to attend the door.

Sealing her face of tears with a look of pure astonishment and happiness. God, how hard it was to pretend. "Oh Tsubasa you come again." She forced a smile.

Natsume reached the rowing boat and he gratefully knew a little more than necessary about boats, ships and rowing in general. The current took him away and in the boat there was a map, enough to guide him back to his fatherland, Germany.

Had he left anything on the island? Not particularly.

Except for one,

His heart.

As soon as he reached Germany and reclaimed his position, Natsume knew one thing, he had been purposely made to fall over the railing and this had been by Mochiage, yes, the same man who he trusted with his life had betrayed him because apparently, Mochiage felt threatened by Natsume's mere presence in Germany.

He disliked Natsume from the beginning and was the reason his sister and father had been caught in a fire and died out of suffocation.

And Natsume was even declared dead.

Yes, the Bastard had the nerve to do that after accidentally having been pushed over the railing.

Maybe that's when he decided which Natsume should have known would change the History of the World by a lot.

He decided to become a spy for England against his own fatherland, Germany.

* * *

Mikan was taken back to England, having seeing that she's safe was all her father and brothers really wanted.

But what didn't escape Azumi and Kit's observance was the fact that Mikan had become more or less morose, multiple occasions Kit could even hear her sobbing incessantly. As a result, Tsubasa, Kit and Azumi grew worried of her.

"Father." Mikan's voice surprised Azumi Yukihira for he hadn't heard it in a long time. "Yes, Mikan?"

"I required a few paints." She listed down the colours she wanted nonchalantly.

Ofcourse, Azumi got her them without second thoughts but after acquiring Mikan didn't come down for two days and she hadn't eaten anything either.

"Where is she?" Hotaru Imai, one of Mikan's close friends was finally informed about Mikan's antiques and she immediately arrived to the Yukihira household.

"Upstairs, third room to your left." Kit sighed and answered. "But honestly Imai, Mikan hasn't opened the door since two days and she merely told us to mind our own business. I must warn you my sister isn't who she used to be."

"Perhaps isolation resulted that in her." Tsubasa reasoned as Hotaru rolled her eyes, frankly, according to Hotaru the idiot wouldn't know when to stop smiling and talking even if her life depended, isolation was a far-fetched concept.

But Hotaru didn't knock on the door instead she picked the lock (How typical of Hotaru to do that) and opened the door, her sight was first fixed on the floor,there was paints of red and purple with specks of green and yellow all over the room that Hotaru had to practically lift her skirt in order for it not to get dirty.

Hotaru uplifted her cold amythyst orbs to the sight of her bestfriend looking motionless on the floor that she feared Mikan was dead but all she was doing is staring at the window with a yearning which was beyond Hotaru's comprehension.

And then Hotaru turned her head and her eyes widened and jaw slackened (That really didn't happen often) at the illustration coloured on the wall. The entire wall was painted of a window, outside which was a raven haired man and inside was an auburn haired woman who had their hands placed on the glass of the window at the same place.

The glass separated them both.

Hotaru could almost feel as if she was present there herself. How it had happened, when it had happened or where for that matter, Hotaru didn't have answer to.

But she did know that this man was as irrevocably in love with Mikan as she was with him. And depth was felt even by Hotaru, herself.

And also these were questions which Hotaru didn't deem necessary at the present, she gently picked up Mikan and washed her completely, fed her some food and put her to sleep, and at the achievement of that feat both Kit and Tsubasa was more than surprised.

Mikan's spirits were brightened a bit more when Hotaru was around which was a good thing because every thing that Mikan sensed reminded her of Natsume and their memories on the island. Everything.

She had fallen in love with him, and Mikan shamelessly admitted. She felt honoured to be caused pain to by him. If one could call Love madness, then this was a worthy example of it. His lustrous raven hair and tantalizing crimson orbs with adorning pale skin were always in the back of her head.

She still hadn't opened up to Hotaru regarding the incidents which occurred on the island.

Mikan couldn't.

It was just a painful reminder of what they it was the type of pain she'd wanted to keep to herself, if not him.

But more than one occasion, Mikan would be seen, touching the surface of a patterned glass window from the inside as if craving for something which was on the _outside._

* * *

General Ruka Nogi didn't really have a clue of what was happening but he figured out it was for the greater good. Quite recently, a German soldier had come to offer to work as a spy in return of Amnesty and pardon after the War. And this wasn't just any soldier, this was Natsume Alarick Hyuuga, fearful man and the second in command to Mochiage Ralph René, the commander-in-chief of the German Army.

What were his reasons? Ruka had no absolute clue but left the matter unattended to, figuring out that the man wasn't lying.

Hyuuga warned them of the bombing raids which would happen on Britain in August,1940. They didn't pay any heed to his warnings at first but when German Air force dropped bombs on Britain with the objective of terrorizing her into surrender, they came to have a little more faith in his words.

Natsume also informed them that Hitler would break the pact he had with Stalin and would attack Soviet Union, which was true once again.

He wanted the war to end as soon as possible, but also he knew that he would never be accepted back in Germany. Even after knowing he still didn't back out which surprised and earned him respect of both Ruka Nogi and Azumi Yukihira.

Natsume held on to the locket like his depended on it, _'K_ _eep me in your memory.'_ she had said, Mikan was always on his mind. Not once did his thoughts astray her.

Natsume feared that if the time they spent apart was lengthened anymore, he might go insane, he needed her, soon, or he might lose it all.

"Say lad.." Azumi prodded about when Natsume rose an eyebrow at him he continued his question. "..don't you have a woman by your side?"

Natsume for the first time smiled thoughtfully,"Yes, yes, I do. She's the reason I even realized Hitler's atrocities and what the world would become if he wins the war and became a spy for Britain instead."

"We owe her a lot then." Ruka admissioned with a chuckle.

Natsume nodded his head silently, it was hard not to think about Mikan every now and then and it was killing him, not having her by his side was killing him. He immersed himself completely into work, hardly ate, hardly talked.

She was beautiful, long auburn hair cascading beyond her waist and honey sickled hazel orbs with a touch of sincerity present in them, pink tinted lips. He adored her altogether and would write letters addressed to a certain 'Jane with the hazel eyes' .

But more than often Ruka or Azumi would witness him touching a window from the outside as if craving something which was on the _inside._

* * *

On December 7th, 1941. There was an attack on Pearl Harbor by Japan and more than 2,300 people were killed. America looked offended and on December 8th, 1941, America entered the War against the Axis powers.

By the end of Battle of Berlin, the last of German armies surrendered, and Hitler committed Suicide marking the end of the war on May 7th,1945.

May 8th, 1945 was a declared a day of victory for Britain.

On September 2nd,1945, Japan formally surrendered to the Allies after the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

* * *

 _5 years later_ ,

Somewhere in early December, 1945.

Mikan Jane Sakura really , really, really didn't want to go for the trial, she didn't even know who Natsume Hyuuga was, why the hell would she? But by the power of some God, Mikan was dressed in a floor length gown, prettied up for a reason which she didn't know at all. She was accompanied by her brothers, Kit and Tsubasa along with her friend Hotaru Imai.

Her eyes had been raked dry for she cried a considerable amount when she didn't get news regarding her 'Alarick'. She hadn't seen him for 5entire years now and nothing pained her more than thinking if he was dead. If he was dead then mark her upon her words, there wasn't any use of her here.

They sat at the public seats and not once did Mikan look up to see whose trial was occurring, five years had thought her to be disregarded towards any event happening around her.

The Raven haired man had guards at either side of his arms, he was going to be judged now. Natsume Alarick Hyuuga though had acted as a spy was yet to be trialed by a Jury of 12, 3 members from France, England, Russia and America.

After he was trialed and was granted amnesty and pardon, his eyes swept the crowd as he analyzed them for the face of his 'Jane'.

Mikan was going to leave the hall unsupervised before she felt his presence, being stuck with his absence so long made her alert to it, so she spun around to search if he was there and she found him, at the centre of court and attention of every member present.

Unconsciously, she moved towards him, he was the only thing in her line of sight and Azumi frowned as he witnessed his daughter doing so,"Mikan,what-" He was stopped by a pat on the shoulder, he looked at Hotaru who shook her head and wordlessly asked him to see what would unfold.

Mikan was almost in tears, of happiness this time, "Alarick." She called out over the silence of the room.

Natsume turned around to see the auburn haired woman he was searching for right in front of him, as beautiful as the day he left her.

A look of absolute happiness over came him as he smiled at her through his stare of longing, "Jane." She rushed into his arms with a force that made him stagger back but held his grounds.

He hugged her with everything he had, every little thing he had accumulated in the past 5 years, God! He loved her so much.

The entire world stood still as two lovers reunited.

"Well.." Azumi said "Of all things to happen after the War ended, that was definitely not one among them."

"Right you are." Ruka admitted as he beamed at Natsume being happy. Honestly that man deserved it.

Their hands were entwined, her heard against his, they made eachother feel _home_.

" _My Jane_." He muttered as she grinned.

" _My Alarick_."

The End.

* * *

Honestly, just where do I get these ideas from?

Like I'm so done with myself.


End file.
